


朱丽叶的心情

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: “如果没有九条鹰匡，就没有今天的九条天，也没有Trigger，更没有如今的七濑陆。”假如九条鹰匡不存在的世界。





	1. Chapter 1

1、

事情经过要从九条天和一织出现在小鸟游的排练室开始说起。

那段时间他俩同时接到了复排音乐剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的工作。选角导演对他们溺爱有加，首次出演专业音乐剧就被安排了相当于男一男二的角色，让这两个在卡司团里最年轻的双人组在一群科班出身的前辈中倍感压力。

但是天确定自己休息日出现在I7面前只能算前提，真正的诱因是在排练过程中引发了那场与陆莫名其妙的争吵。

那天刚巧I7多数人也没有工作，大家自告奋勇来担当其他角色，陆几乎没有选择的余地就被分配到了朱丽叶，三月和环立刻嬉闹着要来扮演他的表哥，六弥还用法语唱起了“_我要你为她的脆弱付出代价_”，大和甚至身体力行做起示范动作：45度角抬头仰天，一手西子捧心，一手伸向月光，“罗密欧，为什么你是罗密欧？”说话间还要微微侧颈，眼角低垂，眸中星光泛泪。

不愧是天才般的演技，连一织都忍不住为他鼓掌。

阳台定情是全剧的经典，身为罗密欧的天被一群人闹得没脾气，大概也想表现自己的敬业精神不以人物而动摇，居然就真的一板一眼和陆对唱起来。

罗密欧在月光下攀上女孩的阳台，romance这个词便有了画面。弦乐器的旋律如静月流水，朱丽叶的高音部分被拉低了一个八度，天也顺势配合压下声线。原本荒唐的场景立即在两人的和声里变得缠绵悱恻，吃瓜群众兴致盎然地看着这对双子的互述衷肠，没有看过音乐剧版的龙突然就冒出一句：“这里好像删去了那句名台词吧，‘否认你的父亲，抛弃你的姓名’？”

“朱丽叶认为名字是彼此间最大的隔阂，‘姓名是没有意义的’。”才温习了原作的一织接口道。

“她之后不是还说了另一句名言吗？”对戏剧颇有研究的乐漫不经心靠过半个身子，“‘玫瑰即便不叫玫瑰，亦无损其芬芳。’”他的目光还停留双子组身上，情歌之后该是罗密欧向朱丽叶求婚，大家都不想错过这场好戏。

才告白完的陆闻言却有点走了神，“朱丽叶是这么想的吗？”

“毕竟贵族家世代表身份和阶层。”前上流社会人士的壮五深谙其苦。

“可这位年轻的女士却说出倘若罗密欧宣誓做她的爱人，她也不愿再姓凯普莱特了。”六弥转了个圈来到陆的面前，屈身行礼抬起陆的指尖；诺斯美亚人对浪漫爱情的追求大概不局限于名字或性别。

“名字是不可取代的……”陆低头自言自语，甚至都没意识到手背被亲吻。

天皱起眉头，他率先觉察出这句话的微妙来，“如果抛弃姓氏就能解决眼下问题，也不失为一种捷径……你那是什么表情。”

三月飞快反应过来，“这只是台词而已嘛，大家都有点太入戏了。”他往六弥的后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，把陆退开些距离。

不明所以的环在双子之间比划了下，“这两个人是不是因为名字原因不能在一起？”他还停留在那对苦命鸳鸯的剧情里，分身乏术的三月只能冲他干瞪眼。

“当年九条也是这么允诺的吗？”陆的语气里有种反常的冷静。这个名字牵扯的人数众多，环似乎又想开口，却连壮五也片刻失了神，其他人则自动屏蔽兄弟家事纷争，身为队长的大和只好底气不足地打圆场，“明明是个爱情剧都这么认真……”听起来更像是吐槽。

“他的确是替家里解决了当下的债务，不是吗。” 天不为所动，直视着对方的脸。他不知道怎么又会扯上那个人的名字，也明白很多人并不理解他维护九条的行为。这件事注定会成为他与陆之间难以调和的争论点。

“所以我才说，天哥你不懂。”陆摇了摇头，他并不想挑起这个开端，只是无意被戏剧投射联想到了自己的处境。发现对方脸色不善，又费力组织起语句，开口却也不是息事宁人的态度，“对我而言，他永远都只是一个带走我家人的骗子。”

“罗密欧与朱丽叶倒是都保留了自己父姓，结局就是全死了。”天不依不饶地回敬，看起来是把话题转回了戏剧本身，言外之意的矛盾焦点反而更突出了。旁听的团员觉得脑袋刺痛：为什么爱情悲剧里你们还急着自我代入？

“这跟罗密欧和朱丽叶没有关系吧？”陆不由握住了拳头。

“九条先生也跟陆没有关系。”天也一反常态口气冷硬。

“他带走的是我的亲哥哥！”

“……他已经改姓九条了。”

旁边三月忍不住扭头去问同样面色复杂的大和，“我可以打他吗？”

一织敏锐地觉察出陆的喘气不稳，上前几步把手放在自家主唱的的肩，半侧过身做出保护的姿态，对住天的眼神充满警觉，“九条前辈，排练时间已经过了。”

显而易见的逐客令。天忍不住冷哼：“这个时候不是该你来哭着安慰我吗？”一织微微挑起眉；他在原剧里扮演对方的挚友，在罗密欧流放、朱丽叶自杀时担心得情绪崩溃，演绎了一首痛苦而催泪的独唱。

“别说了。”不知何时乐也走到自己主唱的身后，天下意识想讽刺他的队长架子，却感到肩膀有一股压迫的力量，“回家。”

剩下的成员也拥着陆朝门口方向走去，低声说着宽慰的话，方才还气氛热烈的排练室顿时陷入某种诡异的尴尬。

家。他回过很多次家，是生养自己十三年的七濑，还是把他打造成最完美偶像的九条，抑或八乙女事务所为当红C位租下的高级公寓？

天感到一阵久违的疲惫，他想自己今天大概真的唱了太多歌，才会入戏到被一句四百年的戏剧台词牵扯到敏感的神经。

“不懂的是陆。”

所有人转过身，正对上九条天没有表情的脸。

“如果没有九条先生，就没有今天的我，也没有Trigger，更没有追寻我而成为IDOLiSH7的你。”

回去的路上车里一片沉默。天始终固执地把自己的脸扭向窗户，坐在副驾驶的乐看起来若有所思却一言不发，风暴中心的龙坐立不安，他认为是自己的无心之语导致了最终难堪的局面。

“所以，你当真这么想？”车快要驶入公寓的时候乐终于开了口。

天有些不耐烦，“现在才想继续这个话题是不是晚了点？”

“没有九条鹰匡，就没有Trigger。”乐没有理睬对方的习惯性讽刺，他坐在黑暗中重复着那句话，没等到天的回答兀自低声笑了一下，“你说得没错。”

车内的反光镜看不清前排男人的表情，一闪而过的车辆尾灯只照亮了他半张脸。天终于把视线收了回来，看到投射的霓虹在没有开灯的车厢里碎成明明灭灭的光斑。

“如果没有他，我们三个也不会坐在这里。”

如果没有九条……

躺在床上天依旧思索着这个问题。他离开的时候是国中，陆的持续住院让家里耗费了绝大部分的积蓄和精力，再加上家庭店铺的经营不善，债台高筑，父母疲于奔波，他也无暇顾及学习，连出席数都岌岌可危，更不要说参加社团和结交朋友。在九条出现之前，他根本没有考虑过偶像歌手的事，自然也不会有机会认识八乙女乐和十龙之介，最重要的是，如果没有那笔医药费，陆又能撑过几次发作？

真是愚蠢的假设。直到闭上眼睛前的一秒天还在想，根本没有这种可能。成为九条天就是他唯一也从未后悔的选择。

天被闹钟吵醒的时候，都没反应过来自己房间里怎么会有一个闹钟；他发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上。

床垫柔软得过分，鼻腔里温暖的阳光气息代替了原本干净凛冽的洗涤剂气味，头顶是浅蓝泛黄的墙纸，天花板中间有一盏落了灰的白炽灯。

难道是整蛊节目？这个想法顿时让天警觉起来。他立即掀开被子，挣扎着踩到了地面的榻榻米。只有六叠半的卧室，靠窗放着一张陈旧的原木矮桌，除了台灯没有任何多余的装饰。障子门的白色糊纸已经被磨得起毛，樱花形的贴纸修补了有破洞的地方。天死死盯住移门的方向，缓步小心地靠近，然后把手搭在门框上。

八乙女社长绝对不会同意这一类的综艺策划，这与Trigger的风格人设相差太多，而自己又怎么会睡死到毫无察觉？

他猛地拉开门，门外站着的却并不是预想中的主持人和摄影师。

“早上好啊，天，早餐吃鸡蛋卷可以吗？”

那个声音分明已经在自己的生命缺席了五年，他在梦里都拒绝相见的背影如今转过身来，用与五年前并无二异的温和语气含笑道，“昨天又穿着校服睡过去了？”

天张了张嘴，这时他才意识到身上是一件白底红边的运动服，袖边是陌生的高校名，而胸口赫然印着自己的名字：七濑天。

“……妈妈？”


	2. 2

2、  
平行宇宙理论的基础是时空的无交集性，但也有人指出同时存在着同一个人会在某些特殊条件下发生互换的可能，据说这是时空扭曲时空间相交点上的特例，量子力学的不确定性会分离出无限多元宇宙。天在课堂上听着物理教师的胡言乱语，对自己当下的处境做了个深度分析。  
经过早晨短暂的惊吓，他很确定这不是自己原来的世界，最好的证据就是那个称之为母亲的人对自己的态度，自然到仿佛中间的五年从未存在过。这无关演技，任何一档综艺节目都不会拿艺人的身世来开如此低劣的玩笑。  
接着天检查了自己的随身物品，学生证、图书馆卡等都充分证明了这个世界的他依旧保持原名直至高中，再次印证他的确没有在十三岁的时候跟随那个人改姓离家；陆不在身边，通过与父母旁敲侧击得知陆长期住院，最近换季时又发作了几次，目前被隔离进了无菌病房，这一点也在日程本里密密麻麻的陪夜时间和打工记录得到了证实，中间还夹杂了数张金额不等的欠款通知单。  
九条鹰匡不存在的世界。天想起自己的一语成谶。他分不清是在做梦，还是真的跌入平行宇宙。没有他的举荐和医药费，七濑天只是一个奔波于学校与零工的普通高中生。

“……同学，七濑同学！”  
沉浸自己世界里的天猛地反应过来。周围已经是下课时间，太久没有人用这个姓氏称呼他，一时半刻有点难以适应。  
他的处事原则就是不会大惊小怪，就如同自然接受了这个世界的存在和设定，但还是没想到与原先次元产生交集的第一人会是——  
“和泉一织？”  
“昨天下午的社团活动你又缺席了。”一身黑色制服的一织皱起眉头，语调依旧是淡淡，“就算我是社长，平时能为你掩护补充出席数，但之前也说过关于文化祭的部分是必须全员参与的吧。”  
天的内心远比面部表情丰富精彩；他甚至不知道该先吐槽和泉一织怎么就变成自己的同班同学兼社团社长，还是要为自己居然参加了学生社团而感到吃惊。最重要的是，从对方的口气里，这个世界的他和一织处得还相当不错。  
和泉一织显然把他的走神当成了默认，摇摇头拿出一张试卷和笔记本，“这是之前的历史测验卷和昨天的笔记。”天低头看到上面的分数，不由松口气：看来这个世界的他也一样头脑灵光。  
一织似乎看出他的想法，嘴角翘了翘，“我知道你的成绩不错，但出席数不够的话，又该像去年那样像重修一年了。”  
原来如此，天点点头，看来这就是他与和泉一织同年级的原因了。之前在国外时他十六岁就跳级修完了高中的课程，一时忘记对方还要比自己小上一岁，“……谢谢。”  
最后那句话说得别扭，对方倒是没在意，口气变得更温和了，“你的脸色看起来不太好，来上早课还是有点勉强吧。”天回忆起早上根据学生证的信息走进课堂的时候，班上的同学立刻向他行注目礼。他猜测自己多半经常缺席上午的课。  
“下午是自习课，老师不会来。”一织冲他眨了下眼睛，天登时有些发愣，正在考虑这句话的意思就听到门口有人喊“一织织！”他不由自主顺着声源望过去，看到第二个熟悉的身影——半敞开制服和衬衫的四叶环就满脸愤懑地直直冲到他俩中间。  
“理把国王布丁都吃完了啊！”蓝发少年一如既往地拖着音调扯开嗓门，懒散的目光随意掠过了旁边的天，“出门太急忘记带钱包了，一织织会陪我去买吧？” 他的视线没有半刻停留，边说便自顾要把人拽走；一织只来得及向天做了个抱歉的手势就离开了。  
还是同班同学。天看着这两人吵吵闹闹的背影，隐约记起陆提过这两人的高中分班。之前四叶见到自己总是会喊奇怪的绰号，也许是初次见面就交易了二十一个国王布丁，对他有种自然的熟络，如今环还是没变，只不过形同陌路，完全当他不存在；至于理，那个热衷给他做暗黑口味甜甜圈的名义上的妹妹，当然是回到了真正的哥哥身边。  
天的心里突然涌起难以言喻的失落，他想应该是为这个世界的四叶兄妹感到高兴的。

下午天没有去上课。陌生的课堂让人不安，缺席也更符合这个世界的行为，况且他的确担心陆的病情。  
按照医药单上的信息，天很快摸清了陆所在的医院及病床位置。白色的粉刷墙，空气里永远漂浮着似有似无的消毒剂气味，一切都是久违的感觉。穿过走廊时有护士长向他点头致意，还有几个穿着病号服的小朋友跑过来喊他的名字，毫无疑问他是这里的常客。  
站在无菌病房的玻璃外墙，天见到了躺在病床上的陆。他还在药物作用下昏睡，面容却看起来很不安稳，鲜艳的发丝恹恹地发灰，露在被单外吊着点滴的手同样惨白。天的双手撑住玻璃上，感觉指尖到心脏都是冰凉的。  
有人走过来和他说话，天从对方的衣着和胸口名牌判断出是陆的主治医师，她看起来也很疲惫，大致说陆此次是因为先天体质弱，发作时又感染肺炎才会搬进层流护理室，过两周便能转回普通病房。听上去似乎是在安慰的话语，天的脑海里只浮现出那一叠催款单的数字。  
他不需要询问家里具体的经济状况，仅从早晨的摆设来看，就知道两周的无菌病房足以到捉襟见肘的地步。天甚至想如果现在去八乙女事务所毛遂自荐的话，他是不是还能像在原来的世界那样组队出道，走红赚钱，好及时停止这场噩梦。  
可七濑天真的会有做偶像歌手的机会和潜在可能吗？他想起课堂上老师讲的：落入平行世界的人要尽量保持那个宇宙的行为模式，一旦打乱了原有的存在状况，那么就会创造出另一个平行空间，从而失去与原来世界相交的可能。  
正胡思乱想着，天感觉到书包里有振动声。他摸出手机，看到屏幕上闪烁着一条没有署名的短信：今天还会来店里吗？  
他立刻取出手账翻到当天日程表，发现此时此刻他应该在“打工”这一栏里。不消说，这是来自兼职地点的短信，天只好编辑“真对不起，被老师拖延了”的内容发送回去。比对过上课、打工和探病的时间差排列，他推测这间店应该就在医院与学校的附近，公车之类的交通借口怕是要穿帮，又往前找了几页，果然记录有最初的面试地址。

天看着面前的荞麦面店，一时有点说不出话来。  
他不是第一次看到八乙女乐穿围裙；有那么一瞬间他怀疑自己的确在一档恶作剧节目里。  
那个身材高大的白发男子把一份天妇罗荞麦面和配菜端到客人面前，转身看到门口站着的少年，“真难得，天你居然迟到。”他态度温和地笑了笑，看上去完全像个好脾气的前辈，“去把制服换上，不着急，这里有我。”乐拍拍他的肩，以为对方的气息不稳是急于赶路。  
天暗自吃惊，随即发现乐是除了父母外第一个以名字来称呼他的。他不动声色地点点头去了后厨，一边走一边就突然想起乐当初举荐还未正式出道的I7上Music Festa这件事来。对于认定的后辈，乐大概总是有副外冷内热的护短心肠。  
来的顾客中多是些常客，荞麦面店本身并不讲究菜单，乐却记得多数客人的名字和喜好，在聊天打诨中吩咐厨房多加一份面或是换走天妇罗中的某种蔬菜，连外卖和预约都全权包揽了。留给天的活不多，他得以近距离观察搭档在工作之外的状态。  
天知道乐其实是个近乎偏执的完美主义者，但是和自己回应粉丝的心情不同，乐的强迫症纯粹是指向于自我的原则与野心，他热爱音乐和表演，热爱自我价值被实现所带来欢愉感，只不过与风流纨绔的外表不同，他通常也能以更柔软的方式展现出来，就像现在他待人接物时的无限耐心和温柔。  
能以这样的场景再次相逢，天恍惚有种放松的错觉，似乎总算在这个世界找到些熟悉的归属感。他忍不住想，如果当初不是以那样的前提下与乐相识，彼此充满了咄咄逼人和冷嘲热讽的火药味，那么自己和乐之后的相处模式是不是也会很不一样。  
即将结束营业时，乐端了一份天妇罗盖饭过来，茄子和南瓜的薄糊炸得金黄，炸虾在米饭上堆成小山。天抬头表示不解，脑袋却很快被人揉乱一头毛，“晚上还得去医院吧，不吃饱可不行。”头顶上方传来短促轻笑声，天突然意识到自己整晚几乎都站在收银柜后走神，这间店就四五张餐桌，又怎么会忙碌到需要外聘兼职的地步。  
比起荞麦面，他的确是更喜欢米饭，天不知道这是不是巧合，而他所能做的也只是机械地举起筷子，尽可能把自己埋进了热气腾腾的食物里。

店里的电视还没有关，娱乐新闻滚动着许多似曾相识的名字，直播现场的粉丝对着舞台呼喊同一个名字。Re:vale。  
千和万的Re:vale。


	3. 3

3、  
天在看到文化祭的节目单时一阵晕眩。  
三分钟前他还不知道自己隶属哪个社团，贸然询问容易生疑，更何况他本来就对校园活动没有兴趣，就连和泉一织都说拉他进社是为了帮忙掩护补充出席数而已，以至于让人一度产生了对方是个好人的错觉。

“……罗密欧，为什么又是罗密欧？”  
“这句话你说得不够深情。”合唱社社长一织插嘴道，转动筷子点了点面前的策划本里演职人员部分——确切的说是“女主角：七濑天”那一行，一本正经地点评，“入戏很快，台词流畅，只可惜投入的感情还不够，朱丽叶。”  
天盯着他，感觉全身上下只有眉毛动了一下。他发现自己不知何时与和泉一织坐在同一张桌子上吃午饭，如果这还不算诡异的话，左手边的和泉三月正在把便当里的炸鸡块和盐鲑鱼挑出来，一边塞进天的饭盒一边好奇询问，“你们要表演音乐剧吗？那个对体力要求很高，得多吃一点。” 仿佛这个世界大家对他表示友好就只剩投喂这一种方式。  
天的脑袋有点打结。这些天他都在医院彻夜陪护，此时脸上只剩下睡眠缺乏的迟钝。他怎么又会忘记眼前这对和泉家的兄弟设定？既然一织就读于高中部，那么没有参与偶像男团的哥哥三月自然也会出现在同间院校的大学部。  
“我不会唱歌。”天摇摇头，口气冷峻地拒绝，此刻他只想整理自己眼下的事，“放学后还得打工，根本没时间参加排练。”更何况又是胡闹性质的反串，他的专业素养和职业道德也不允许自己参加这样的表演，哪怕是平行世界。  
“反串，是吸引观众最喜闻乐见的手段。”一织似乎猜到了对方的想法，他放下筷子挺直身体，把背部压向座椅靠背，“别谦虚了，你的发声接受过特殊的训练，形体表现也比普通人更懂得技巧。”  
“是啊七濑，文化祭结束后学生和老师还要投票评选最佳节目，获奖的班级或社团不仅有一笔奖金，对于申请奖学金的学生来说也会是一条捷径。” 三月在一旁跃跃欲试地附和。  
天无话可说。和泉一织这个人的洞察力过于敏锐，但言行间不显锋芒，眼睛里始终一腔真诚。以前就听说他是i7的幕后经理人，连小鸟游都得益于他的缜密和沉稳。乐不止一次嘲笑说相比起天老母鸡似的保护欲，一织对陆的关怀反而更加成熟可靠。  
“其他人选我还有一些别的想法，不过还没确定……”见天不做声，一织只当他默认，转过头又迅速夹走了一块三月便当里的鸡蛋卷。  
“如果需要帮忙的话，记得随时来找大学部的前辈哦！” 三月干脆把餐盒里的玉子烧都平分给了两个人。  
“说到这个，哥哥才得好好准备下一季度的比赛吧？听副部说今年地区选拔赛几乎全军覆灭，只能靠排球社扬眉吐气了。”一织自然就接起自家兄弟的话头，他注意到天的一脸茫然，又好心解释道，“哥哥是排球社的成员，也是学生会体育部的部长。”  
“七濑也要稍微关心下自己学校的活动啦！”三月冲他眨眨眼睛，咧开嘴笑出声，口气里不乏骄傲，“今年教练的目的是十六强，顺利的话还有机会进入国家队的青训营。”  
“职业选手？”天的眼皮不由自主跳了下。他听龙提起三月也加入了百前辈组织的体育会，想必在这个世界也沿袭了发达的运动神经，但如果没记错的话，和泉三月的梦想应该是……   
他立即联想到了一个糟糕的假设 。  
“和泉前辈，你听说过ZERO这个人吗？”  
“ZERO？”不出意料，这回连一织都是满脸困惑的表情。   
天咬了咬唇，稳住声线形容了那个一代巨星的穿着和特征，但他看到两人的表情越来越迷茫。  
“七濑同学对流行音乐感兴趣吗？”一织最后温和地询问，天便不再说话了。  
短暂的冷场没有持续太久，三月很快再次兴致勃勃投入之前的话题，“如果真能进入职业队，到时候还得请一织做我的经理人啦！”他嬉笑着从背后一把圈住弟弟的脖子，看起来自信又充满期待；这回他没有拒绝一织的帮助。  
下面的人被搂得有点难受，装作挣扎，但眉眼细缝里堆满笑意，“说的也是，少了我的话，哥哥肯定没法应付。”两人的打打闹闹一直持续到午休结束。  
天始终保持沉默，把便当盒和书本收拾了一下便踩着铃声便离开了。没有人对他的退席感到意外。铃响后的校园门口空无一人，只有明晃晃的日光从未改变。  
蝴蝶效应。天记起曾经看过的一部电影。他想自己是不应该觉得吃惊的。更何况，那个男人本来就是龙卷风。

医院里永远人声鼎沸，空气嘈杂，呼吸甬道里涌进难以捉摸的化学试剂的味道。这样的环境让人觉得熟稔而心安。  
这些日子天已经对常来探望的护士、医师以及曾经与陆同一病房的孩子或家属有了大致的了解，可始终不知道怎么与本应最亲密的父母若无其事地同处一室。无菌病房原本就有严格的出入管理，不允许家属陪夜，护士长于心不忍，有时天就宁愿坐在走廊冰冷的长凳上过夜。  
令人欣慰的是，陆的状况已经日趋好转，尽管隔离病房仍旧无法让他俩直接沟通，但每次看到天的时候陆总会精神振作，灰扑扑的眸子里忽然亮起火烛般的星光，口型毫无疑问是比着天的名字，然后两人就在玻璃墙后默契地笑起来。  
无论外面的世界瞬息万变，洪水滔天，七濑陆永远不会变。  
去病房之前天打算先去缴清一部分快到时限的医药单；杯水车薪总也聊胜于无。来回奔波时他撞见主治医师正陪着一个金发男子走出电梯，那显然来自异国的发色让天觉得眼熟。下意识在记忆里搜肠刮肚，很快又发现两人身边还站着自己的母亲，他们似乎在和女人边走边交代些什么，天不自觉地从后面跟上去，几个关键词就无可避免地飘了过来。  
“……新型药的临床试验……国内医学专家与国际性领域团队的共同研究……北欧皇室背景的合作项目……免费提供药物和治疗……”  
他愣在原地。三个人还在往前走，天已经听不清内容，只隐约意识到母亲在哭，因为旁边金发男子始终优雅地侧向她，从口袋里掏出了纸巾。她好像终于被说服了，微驼的双肩缩得更小，慢慢走出了一楼的门诊大厅，背影消弥在外面年复一年的炽烈白光中。  
周围声音似乎都消失了，天听到自己的脑门嗡嗡作响，不知道是因为听到临床试验这几个字，还是源于那个金发的年轻人——六弥凪突兀地出现在这里。直到被推搡着踉跄了一步才做出反应，冲到脑门的血液落回到四肢百骸，起先只是麻木地拖着脚步，随后加快步伐，不由自主追上再次转身上楼的医生。  
新药临床试验并不是个新鲜词，尽管天对那些专业名词不甚理解，但他也知道先天性哮喘目前仍没有根治的特效药。新的药物代表着当前行业里最高水准的治疗水平，会带来希望或是不可预测的毒副作用，但也可能完全没有用。有些病人会视为千载难逢的机会，也有些家属则讳莫如深。  
同时，天也不确定遇见六弥凪是否纯属巧合，印象里这个有着奇怪口音的家伙比自己年长一岁，是个二次元文化的狂热信徒，陆却私下透露说他出身于北欧皇室，难怪在之前公关场合展示出了惊人的外交才能。  
“你的母亲还没有明确回复。”主治医师从电脑前移开目光，瞥见天的贸然闯入便猜到来意。身边正翻看资料的六弥冲他投来好奇的视线， “介绍一下，这位是诺斯美亚的……”  
“Please, call me Nagi.”六弥已经站起身，向他伸出右手后微微一笑，“你是七濑的哥哥。”这句话则用了标准的日文。  
“六弥先生是诺斯美亚皇室的代表人，这次研发的新型药物有他们资助和直接参与。”医师是个上了年纪的女人，她平时严肃刻板得有点不近人情，但习惯阐述事实，不像其他儿科医生会哄小孩似的对他说些软绵绵的废话，“我们不会停止目前的常规治疗，只不过激素类药物不是长久的治疗方案。”  
六弥适时地递来一沓材料，厚厚的报告纸充斥着生僻难懂的名词和方程式，而家属只需在首页的志愿者处签字就够了，“目前新药完成了三期临床试验，已经获准上市。但是仍然需要进一步的研究，重新评估药品对大多数病人的疗效和耐受性。”  
天突然忘记要说什么，低头盯着纸张上代表诺斯美亚王国的纹章，蓝白色块割裂的盾徽上有一只金冠的红嘴白羽海鹦。他气喘得厉害，剧烈的心跳声顶得胸口发疼。从小他就看到陆发作时痛苦不堪的模样，却从来无法真正感知到所谓的心灵感应。  
“……副作用呢？”  
医生叹了口气，“纵隔气肿，呼吸衰竭，多脏器功能不全，都有可能。四期试验里危及生命的概率很低，但体质因人而异。”  
最后一句话让天一阵头皮发紧，“陆知道这件事吗？”  
“他已经答应了。”这次是六弥代替回答的，“只提出了医药和治疗费全免的心愿。”  
当然，毫无疑问。那个孩子当然会同意这样的试验。天感觉胸口压迫的疼痛感消失了；实际上他觉得自己的心跳都好像停止了。永无止境又毫无成效的药物治疗，令人喘不过气来的债务与催款单，彷徨奔走的绝望无助的家人。他怎么会天真到认为陆毫无变化？  
“Smile, doll face。”肩膀上传来陌生的重量和温度，天抬头看到一双澄澈至透明的蓝色眼睛，“请相信我们彼此在此刻相遇，并不会是完全无用的。”六弥友好地眨眨眼睛，变魔术般把一枝粉白玫瑰塞进天的手里，“我的家乡开不出这样的花，可你在这里，它就能引发奇迹。”  
若不是眼前此情此景，天大概真的要吐槽起对方不合时宜的温柔和多情来。他吐了口气，意外有了片刻的轻松，他来到这个宇宙后习惯承受给予，竟也从未思考过一切存在的合理性。  
在这个旷日持久的拉锯战里，等价交换的天秤上若没有天的五年作为砝码，那么就要转而去索取对应陆的那一部分，并将这场噩梦亲手交付奉祭给所谓命运，就像食梦貘般吞噬完全才能换来短暂安宁的好梦。但这些失而复得的相遇，关联密切的编排，也许正如六弥所说，并不是毫无意义的。

那天结束打工后，天破例回了一次家。  
回去的时候已经是深夜，厨房还亮着昏黄的灯。妈妈替他开了门，后面餐桌上坐着面色沉郁的爸爸，手边似乎是一份下午时他在办公室看到过的试验资料。他们看起来同样疲倦不堪，连日来的持续工作和经济重担压迫着神经，然而当看到归来人的时候都不由展开笑颜，那脸庞一如记忆里月色般温柔，缓缓淌过了眼角蔓延的纹理和两鬓泛灰的发丝。  
天突然想起那些年他执拗而决绝地贯彻在这条道路上，刻意忽略掉一切过往甚至是父母和名字，是不是冥冥中也知道一旦停下转头，就会再也无法说服自己。  
“欢迎回家，天。”  
“我回来了，爸爸，妈妈。”

4.  
最近天气逐渐转热，荞麦面店的顾客也比平时更多了些，连带着外卖也生意兴旺了起来，天不好意思总站在柜台里，自觉包揽了所有跑腿的活，在学校里又要疲于应付文化祭前铺天盖地的各种测试，一时忙得晕头转向。和泉一织还没放弃拉他入伙演出的想法，四叶都被布丁收买了去，答应出演其中擅以舞蹈的角色；弟控三月依旧不负众望地假公济私，搬来大学部的轻音社和服化社给弟弟打下手，那些钟情于华衣美人的未来设计师看到天就忍不住尖叫“好可爱啊！”，恨不能把他按在人台和图纸上亲自操刀分解，让一向冷静自持见惯粉丝暴动大场面的天都不由起了一身白毛汗，每天交完既定作业就连滚带爬地跑去荞麦面店避难了。  
这种密不透风的日程安排天之前就曾体会过。那时他初次到国外，连语言都成问题，下了课还有额外安排的声乐与形体训练，睡觉前一秒都抱着字典拼命背单词。不是勤奋好学，而是害怕嘴巴或大脑或手脚的活动一旦停止，回忆就趁虚而入，感性的脆弱的东西会侵蚀全身，所以必须要马不停蹄地做些什么。那时他是努力攒学分，现在他努力攒医药费。  
陆从无菌病房转去特别观察室，开始了12周的注射治疗。天能见到他的机会更少了，彼此间仅有相当有限的短信联系。陆用圆滚滚的兔子捧脸表情安慰他说天哥别担心，我在这里已经不太会咳嗽气短，连发作频率都变少了呢；接着用哭丧着脸画圈的布丁表情抱怨在病房里好无聊，能下床却出不了门，央求天给他录一段视频或是歌。天觉得有趣，想起从前陆的确喜欢反复观看Trigger的演唱会录像，可惜团队的歌在这里是没有办法唱了。他闭上眼睛思索了会，潜意识里哼起一段抒情的旋律，唱了一半时才想起这是曾经对唱过的那首阳台告白曲；更见鬼的是，他唱的还是朱丽叶的部分。这个后知后觉的意识让天莫名有点恼怒。  
该死的和泉一织，该死的莎士比亚。

天站在收银柜台后面清点备用金额，抬头才注意到半开放厨房的乐冲自己招了下手，然后抬手举高了手里已打包完毕的饭盒和一串车钥匙。天走过去的时候还觉得奇怪，外卖向来都是乐亲自承包，现在还没到营业时间，不至于忙得分身乏术。  
“把这些送到这个地址。拜托了。”乐一反常态把东西直接塞过来，听不出有半分拜托的口气。  
天刚要开口，视线移到订单地址上的“八乙女事务所”，突然忘了要问什么，生生闭了嘴。  
“不太方便去的地方。”他的解释模棱两可，大概是感觉到对方的目光，挥了挥手又走开了，“家里人开的公司，看到我的话大家会很困扰的。”  
依旧是关系糟糕的父子。天无需过问详细，点了下头就拿起东西出门了，坐在电动车上时他有点后悔从没问过乐对偶像抱有怎样的看法。  
八乙女事务所的位置与构造与记忆里分毫不差，只不过门口少了Trigger的巨幅海报，以往每日报道的地方此刻看起来有种陌生的熟稔。天在保安处做了简单的登记，对方摇晃着手示意要他去坐侧门的货运电梯，天不熟悉具体的位置，还想再问，保安的玻璃移窗砰地一声关上了。  
从前的九条天只从正门出入过，尽管自认为虽不至于亲切，但也总算是礼数周到的人，而所有员工或旗下艺人在看到Trigger时还是会像摩西分海般自动让道，毕恭毕敬地称呼一声前辈辛苦了。  
走出电梯后天很快找到休息室的方向，门是虚掩着的，还有人声传出，有些耳熟却辨不分明。天叩了两下门，对话也未见终止，他不确定是否会遇到八乙女社长或姊鹭姐，只能深吸一口气，推门走了进去。  
“……明明声音和舞蹈都很完美，经理人大姐却要我们反思下今后的走向和方案……”  
“是啊，说是人设管理之类的话……对了，组合名字想好了吗，龙？”  
说话的两个男人都对着他，似乎在商议着些棘手的问题。他们都没有发现有第三人进入了休息室，同样天也愣在了原地。  
饶是做好了心理准备，他也没有想到会在这里见到曾经的搭档——十龙之介。这个带着冲绳口音的渔民之子，为了父亲的欠款只身来到大城市打拼，依旧会被八乙女事务所的星探发现，按照既定轨迹，又一次坐进了偶像造梦厂的事务所里。  
如果说龙的出现尚在情理之中……天把视线转向了目前的所谓搭档，二阶堂大和的身上。这个发展趋势有些出乎他的意料，记忆里的印象也仅停留在i7队长的标签上，表面看起来是稳重可靠的性格，但陆曾提起过二阶堂踏入演艺圈的契机是复仇……如果没有陆、和泉兄弟、四叶等人的组成，他是不是仍然信念坚定要继续走偶像这条路？  
“不妨试下成熟而性感的男子荷尔蒙组合如何？”天把手里沉重的饭盒放到边桌上，看到两个人转过来的表情流露出一致的吃惊和困惑，“常规的团体习惯设定性格明显反差的成员，不过，稳妥的基石未必要配以锋利的刀剑，它也可以和宽广无垠的海水组合出更加深邃的含义来，更何况，阳光亲和系也不符合八乙女事务所的风格。”  
天想自己如今的模样肯定很好笑，哪怕是这身格格不入的荞麦面店服务生装扮，他也忍不住要以过来人的身份摆出说教的姿态。原因无他，只因他知道这两个人在今后值得拥有一往无前的未来。  
“你……”  
“你是什么人？！”比起眼前两个人的表情，率先提出质疑的声音反而来自背后。天转过身，看到那头亮丽的粉色波浪卷。站在门口的姊鹭薰正紧皱眉头，双手抱肘，一脸警惕地上下打量着自己。  
“山村荞麦面，这是您叫的外卖。”天把随身携带的面馆广告卡片放在饭盒上，还能摸到封盖下传来天妇罗的热度，“有人对我说过，想要了解一个人的品性，不如就和他喝酒跳舞吧。虽然本店也没什么好酒，不过泡盛的话倒还有几瓶。”这句话是初次见面时龙对他的话，对于这个曾经在Trigger维护微妙平衡的最年长者，天的心底总留有余温般的暖意。  
那个高大的男人果不其然瞪圆了眼睛，“山村？难道你是乐手下的……”  
居然是彼此相识的设定吗？天暗自惊讶，刚想说话就被半推半拒地赶出门外。  
“送完就赶紧走，我们要排练了。”姊鹭薰的语调显然不耐烦，挥手做出驱赶的样子。从头到尾都保持观望姿态的二阶堂大和突然开口：“你真的只是送荞麦面的外卖员？”镜片后的眼神沉了下来，声线也压得更低，“不是……别家团体的偶像？”  
姊鹭薰的五官扭曲了，天却不由笑起来。不愧是天才级演员的灵敏嗅觉，总能够一针见血地觉察出表演的成分。大和显然把这个笑容当作是默认，脸上顿时呈现出很多复杂的表情，趁着还没惹出更多乱子，天点下头算作告别，赶紧小跑着离开。  
如果这个世界的舞台不属于我，你们身边的位置不属于我，所有的敬语恳切或是掌声热烈都与九条天俱无关系；那就请你们务必不受任何变节和影响，坚持直白犀利地持续追逐下去。  
“你们会在将来做出了不起的成绩，绝对。”

天自觉在八乙女事务所耽误了不少时间，路上又收到乐的催促短信，以为店里有什么要紧，拼死拼活赶回荞麦面店，结果看到那一桌大呼小叫的顾客只想装死。  
“没办法，谁让七濑一放学就跑去打工了。”和泉一织低头刺溜吃了一口荞麦面，随后抬起眼面目平和地冲他微微一笑。  
“服务员，甜品可以要国王布丁吗？”旁边的四叶环乖巧举起手，面前已经堆满好些个已经吃完的布丁空杯，俨然把天当成了一个跑腿的伙计。  
“身为社员却从来不参加排练，你可是主角呢朱丽叶。”对面的三月一边理直气壮地责备后辈，一边把弟弟碗里最后一块炸虾天妇罗夹给了身边人，“小壮你还要加点什么？不要客气，今天是一织请客哦！”  
“请哥哥把自己的账单付清，我只请逢坂前辈一个人而已。”  
“什么，这么小气是交不到女朋友的！”  
“那哥哥先交一个看看吧。”  
没有理会和泉兄弟的争吵，天这才发现靠窗的位置还坐着一个眉宇安静的浅发少年，柔顺细碎的刘海掩饰着的浅淡笑意，大概是察觉到了天的视线，微抬起眼友好又内敛地点头示意，礼节无可挑剔。  
身边的三月直接扔掉筷子，龇牙咧嘴扑了过去，立即把那头温顺的头毛揉成一团毛线，“小壮是学生会艺术部的部长哦，这次演奏乐团也多亏了他的帮忙。别看他这幅小少爷的模样，其实有在往独立音乐人方向努力呢！”  
“逢坂前辈一听说剧目是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，就立即答应以首席小提琴手的身份参加演出了。”一织还在继续向天补充说明，天却想到了六人理论这个词。所有陌生人之间的联系只靠五个人之间的交集就可以传递。原来是真的。  
“逢坂……”Mezzo的另一位成员，I7里除了陆以外Trigger的头号粉丝，从姓氏就能判定出与商业巨头的逢坂财团有着血缘关联，真正意义上的富二代。  
“啊、虽然我的父亲的确是FSC社长，但现在已经是断绝关系的状态了。”也许习惯他人对自己姓名流露出的好奇，壮五挣扎着坐直身体辩解，“我的叔叔是音乐人，我从小就非常敬佩他。可父亲并不认可音乐事业的发展……所以目前和叔叔住在一起，想跟他学习关于音乐方面的事。”  
天想起九条先生口中的“那个毫无才能的家伙”，因为始终无法在音乐领域取得过足以夸耀的成绩，不久后就郁郁寡欢英年早逝了。可没有所谓的才能，就没有资格为音乐燃烧心血、拼劲全力了吗？天才嘴里平庸无奇的普通人，一样也会成为某个少年的全部宇宙，成为足以支撑起所有精神和信念的强大支柱，成为他人生道路中独一无二的璀璨至绚烂的启明星。  
“你的叔叔，是个很了不起的人呢。”  
天转过头去，意外看到系着蓝布围裙的乐端了碗关东煮站在身后。所有人不约而同地被热气腾腾的香味吸引了，乐放下食物和餐碟，对着桌上的众人咧嘴一笑，“你们都是天的同学吧，平日劳烦照顾这个面瘫小鬼啦，这顿我请了。”  
装模作样的家伙。天忍不住在心里翻了个白眼，还没来得及翻回来就被乐押着脑袋按在了座位上，“你这小子，刚才肯定默默吐槽我了吧！别忙活了，跟同学好好聊天去！”  
“老板太帅了……啊，炸鱼饼炸牛蒡炸厚豆腐要留给我！”  
“哥哥你吃得太油腻了。给你芋头。”  
“对不起，请问有辣椒酱吗？Tabasco也可以。”  
“荞麦面店为什么会有那种酱料……我看看，鸡蛋，魔芋，萝卜？小壮你怎么尽是些老年人的素菜啊？”  
“小壮是在减肥吗？就像把班级里那些把便当留给一织织的女生那样？”  
“什么便当？什么女生？！”  
“没有没有，魔芋容易吃饱又很便宜，所以经常买。”  
“……前辈真的是离家出走啊，真辛苦。”  
“嗯，所以不得不转来公立学校了。”  
“这个好好吃！我决定最喜欢糯米福袋了！”  
“你拿走的是我碗里的，你这个国王布丁的叛徒！”  
天在混战背景里叹了口气，感觉和泉一织斜靠过半个脑袋来，他警惕地护住了自己的碟子，“如果是要说演朱丽叶的事……”  
“不算是，但也的确与音乐剧有关。”一织无声地笑了笑，起身与忙着与壮五争论魔芋该用辣椒仔还是味增的四叶换了个位置，他停顿了很久，久到连天都无聊得去听环义正言辞为传统调料维护的理由，才听到身边有个不大的声音一字一顿地宣布：“我们邀请了七濑陆同学，你的弟弟，来出演罗密欧。”  
有一瞬间天怀疑自己听觉出现故障。身后依旧是纷杂的吵闹声，有三两熟客走进餐厅，乐把电视打开，综艺节目里传来女星夸张的尖笑。天刻意凝视着他，但目光没有停留太久便再次转过去头去，半晌只吐出坚决的单音节，“不可能。”  
“事实上，学生会代表已经在下午去医院看望过陆了。”和泉一织听上去好像叹了口气，始终是四平八稳的音调，“……我们都很关心他，七濑同学。”  
天盯着面前的豆皮牛蒡和一大块煮得发亮的萝卜，压在底下的四角碟也显示出一种细腻温润的暗青色泽来，白色雾气扑到睫毛，有点让人睁不开眼。他突兀地意识到一织称呼陆的时候用了名字，而对自己仍然使用了敬语。  
“当然，结果如何还需要听取伯母的意见和医生的诊断。”一织还在试图说服他，口气里甚至有了那么一点迫切的兴奋，“有位六弥先生提到原本从下周起就有室外活动的需求，大家和陆都很期待。”  
天固执地用背脊线条表达立场，他猜测妈妈最终会尊重陆的意见，也许出于从小受困于医院的补偿心态，他们的父母始终给予双胞胎最大限度的自由，就好像当年痛不欲生眼睁睁地让十三岁的他离家改姓，在别人眼里根本荒唐到匪夷所思，但天知道父母与其怕他后悔受伤，但更怕他不曾选择，从来就没有主动的权利。哪怕这份主动依旧是为了陆。  
天的不为所动让三月有点看不下去，“这件事未必能成，再说我们也有兄弟姐妹，你的心情……”  
“你不懂。”  
谈话干脆利落地切断，连四叶和壮五都察觉到气氛霎时遇冷。一织用力按着抽痛不已的太阳穴，“我是不懂，但我知道如果我的哥哥有任何想完成的梦想，我会不惜一切代价替他完成。”  
天感觉自己几乎要笑出声，立即反唇相讥，“哦，你现在要告诉我陆的梦想是什么了吗？”回想起I7时的陆说过想要同台合作，巡演对唱之类的话，他早已经习以为常。  
“他的梦想……是再回一次高中。”

过了好一会天才意识到自己倒吸凉气般屏住了呼吸，低头看到蜷曲的手指在桌面上神经质微微抽搐，只有一种前所未有的疲惫和泄气。  
他想自己其实是没有办法拒绝陆的。恰恰相反的是，他想要回应陆的每一个心愿。他想让陆尽情奔跑，想让陆放声高歌，他想带陆远离布满医疗仪器的病房，想带陆去看万物潮汐的海岸和热烈奔放的花田，想让陆随心所欲地选择镁光灯或篮球场……他太贪心，又如此关切，以至于常常忘记自己和陆只有不足七分钟的年龄差，能够做的事情太过局限了。  
于是他只能收拾起自己力不从心的伪装，面对那些实在难以企及的愿景，提前摆出尖刻又强硬的姿态，不容置疑地对陆说，你做不到。  
——我做不到。

“不是只有你在关心陆哦。”和泉一织的声音此时像稻草，这一刻救命，前半场压倒。天如梦初醒，抬起头第一次正视对方的眼睛；一织也敏锐地注意到他表情卸去防备，不由展露出一丝宽慰的笑，“别忘了，你也是我们的同班同学。”  
他嗓音轻短，温柔，向来具备安抚的作用，连三月也安静下来。天努力回想自己曾经的高中生活，发现记忆同样贫瘠得可怜，频繁跳级只让他记住了无数理论和字符换成的学分。  
“明明你也和陆同岁啊，天。”  
肩膀上传来安稳平和的热量，随后是扎扎实实怕进后脊的力度，接着是故作老成却高度勉强的勾脖，最后有人郑重又略带拘谨地握紧他的手。  
天僵硬地板着身体，有点说不出话来。他记起乐曾对自己说过“不如多依赖我们一些”，却从来没有想过要真正回头看一眼，发现其实自己并不是在孤军奋战。始终奔波的父母，坚持尝试的医生，从未离开身边的同伴……还有无数为他提供过帮助，心怀善意的人。  
那些遗忘或被视作无用的碎片在此刻逐一浮现。红砖尖顶下粉白墙壁的建筑，走廊地面被日光明晃晃地照亮，上课铃声里有人啪嗒啪嗒跑过，哗啦一声拉开教室的门，靠窗位置的课桌丢着国文课需要的古典课本，被风吹得翻到了画满涂鸦的那一页；操场边的隔离铁丝网晒到发烫，跑道上扬起的尘土久久地漂浮在空气中。  
天从未想过，那会是陆期许盼望太久，而自己又早已放弃的梦想。


	4. 4

5、

天做梦也想不到有一天会心平气和围坐在陆的病床边，与一织还有三月宛如小妇人茶会般一边嬉笑家常一边品尝和泉屋的季节限定蛋糕。

“听说一织家的炼乳卷每天只卖五百个呢，妈妈排队好几次都没买到。”陆的腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，脑袋上毛毛草草的头发随着说话节奏一颠一颠，住院期间还不忘甜食控的本质，惹得一织不住地往他空掉的餐盘里添加新的口味。陆的气色会想象中恢复得还要快，哮喘不发作时本就看来与健康的人相差无异，如今在清晨或半夜间偶有咳嗽的迹象，但总算不至于影响睡眠的地步；六弥说新药里一种研究中的抗体对肺功能有改善的作用。

“现在店里售卖的新款都是哥哥研究的配方，不过今天带来的这个可是本人亲手制作。”一织偏过头对着三月笑了声。与其说是赞扬，倒不如戏谑的成分更多些，“昨天晚上就开始准备材料，说要替后辈好好庆祝一番呢。”

“获得出门批准当然要庆祝啦！”三月面对陆晶晶亮的圆眼睛果不其然脸红了起来，左顾右盼地转移话题，“天也要加油哦！服化社听说要给‘传说中的双胞胎’做造型设计，个个都摩拳擦掌要大干一场呢！”

天觉得有点头疼。他想起之前主治医师的那厚厚一沓声明须知：每周仅有两天且不超过六小时的室外时间，其余日子每天可探视一次，每次不超过两小时且最多四人。想必她也是抱着不赞成的态度，只不过临床试验的附加条件最终由申办方决定，而崇尚人文精神的北欧人自然是批准了演出的请求，唯一要求是研究者全程陪同；六弥对陆有着意料之中地偏爱，毕竟，谁又会忍心拒绝那个孩子呢。

“天哥，你怎么不说话？”注意到天的沉默与迟疑，陆小心翼翼凑近过来。久居病榻的人都有察言观色的本事，他冷不丁地从自己盘里叉起一大块生乳卷塞进天的嘴里，“不要担心哦，我会好好保护自己的嗓音，也不会给大家添麻烦的！”

天的反驳被及时堵在了一口绵密细腻的蛋糕里。早就听说家里经营餐饮的三月在厨艺方面天赋异禀，果然名不虚传，甜度和湿度把握得刚刚好。不愧是每天只卖五百个的限量品，天低头盯着盘子里的甜品默默咀嚼着。

“不过，陆的排练时间还是会很紧张吧。”一织微不可闻地叹口气，低头翻开随身笔记本，“除去文化祭正式演出的当天，只有一次总彩排的时间。”

“我会提前安排让负责服装的人先过来。”三月了然地打开手机里的备忘录，开始筛选社团活动和探班时间不冲突的档期。

“天哥之前还给我唱过一段朱丽叶的歌呢，没想到能和大家一起参与演出，真期待！”陆叼着甜品叉前后摇晃身体，看起来真的很高兴。天想阻止已经来不及，接受到和泉兄弟不约而同投来的暧昧视线有点底气不足，“……以前家里的歌舞厅有表演过。”显然也没法让三月收住窃笑声。

“其余角色分配方面，我来负责班伏里奥的部分，四叶会饰演罗密欧的另一位好友茂丘西奥。”一织清清嗓子；天注意到他选取的角色与平行世界微妙地重叠了，“加上朱丽叶由天扮演，这样陆的绝大部分对手戏就只在我们三个之中。”

为了随时照应主角的歌舞，最大限度保护陆的演出。相当合理的安排。被围在中央的小红毛有些惭愧地低下了头，三月戳了下他垂头丧气的头顶；天心领神会地点点头，“明天中午之前我会把新的曲目单给你过目，确定后就可以交给逢坂前辈和乐团了。”毕竟他最了解陆的身体状况，知道哪些歌唱起来游刃有余，哪些舞蹈动作会勉为其难。

“记得保留吟游诗人的那首歌，我答应NAGI来串场的！”三月突然想到些什么转过头，冲着目瞪口呆的一织眨了眨眼，“就是陆那个的医药代表啦，不觉得他很适合这个角色吗？”

“别随便把其他人加进学校的活动里来啊。”面对自家兄弟的先斩后奏，合唱社社长显得非常无奈，“再说你们已经熟到可以彼此称呼名字的地步了么。”

“有什么关系，他本来就得陪着陆一起来文化祭嘛。”

太乱来了。天在心里迅速回忆了下相关戏份，然后悲哀地发现诗人的倾诉对象是朱丽叶。

“之后我是和天哥单独排练吧。”陆挪动身体拱到天的身边，肩碰肩地蹭着对方手臂；天几乎能那双近在咫尺的眼睛里看见自己的倒影。之前他们已经达成一致，由天来每日同步传达现场信息，陪同督促罗密欧的排练进度。

“我可是会很严格的。”天伸出食指轻点了两下对方的眉心，适时阻止陆的过分亲密，然后屈起关节和拇指冷不防弹开了去，看到他额头上半月形的红痕和眉头紧皱在一起，天突然忍不住笑了。

文化祭正式进入倒计时，所有班级和社团都开始全身地投入准备活动中。合唱社此次的音乐剧涉及人数众多，已然成为高中部热门话题，和泉一织需要奔走于学生会各个部门借调人手，天就自觉承担起舞台相关的内部事宜，乐好心多放了一周的假，让他回学校正儿八经做两天高中生。

“假面舞会是全剧里唯一没有人声的纯音乐，按说应该要设计出非常复杂的群舞编排。”天翻看着手里的曲目表和提示本，同时瞥了一眼刚拿到手的舞台平面图，参照了长宽和层高即刻在内心模拟出一组数据，“不过学校剧场的舞台两侧有立柱，阶梯座位的坡度也覆盖不到全员，所以观众最多只看到前三排，这边我、一织和四叶会轮流负责领舞，尽可能让陆站在后面。”他从桌上堆积如山的教材里翻出两张乐谱，在五线谱上简单做了笔记后便和剧本收在一起。舞会之前还有罗密欧连续参与的两首歌，天正在考虑临时删掉第二首，重新连接上下的剧情。虽然壮五说过编曲方面可以找他，但天觉得这种程度靠自己的乐理知识也能够应付。

合唱教室一时无人说话，只听到纸张翻动的哗啦声。天走到白板前画出简图和初始走位，琢磨了会后又觉得不满意，修改掉两处后才转过身，抬起眼睛意外发现所有人的眼睛都盯着自己。

“七濑同学……懂得很多呢。”一个高年级的女生斟酌语句，其他社员也纷纷投以好奇的神色。连出席数都凑不齐的神秘学生，从未参加社团活动却天降兵似的担起了音乐剧舞监，难怪大学部的学姐们都要称呼他是“传说中的双胞胎”。

天抿紧了嘴，他知道自己的老毛病又犯了，但又不便明说理由，只能干巴巴地一口咬定是家里歌舞厅背景的原因。

“说不定天有这方面的天分。”一织看出他不愿多说，站起来拍拍手，“至于没有天赋的人还得加紧排练了，听说昨天有人连开场的歌词都没记住？”

“是谁打小报告？”趴在后排刚睡醒的环扬起头抱怨，教室里的社员们不由都被逗笑了，他这才意识到自己说漏了嘴，又瘫回长桌努力辩解几句，“可我把舞蹈动作都背全了嘛。”

没有人再去追究天不合常理的专业范畴。大家抱着刚分发下来的歌单，三三两两地去练舞室做准备，路上还不忘打趣环的自投罗网。天也收拾起满桌的文件，看到一织若有所思朝自己走过来，正考虑着是否该道个谢，对方却先开口，“排练这边多亏你了，天。三月说昨天已经在练习第二幕的歌了？”天不置可否，自从习惯了与和泉一织用名相称，彼此间似乎多了些惺惺相惜的同僚感，“今天有你在现场指挥就够了吧。你多注意下组曲里四叶的踩点问题。”他还得回医院照顾陆的进度，幸好那孩子已经把多个版本的录音录像看过好几遍，再加上基础和天赋，唱歌方面天对此并不担心。

他回想起之前的世界里陆刚刚出现在面前，信誓旦旦地宣布要成为偶像时，自己表现出的种种焦躁不安又极尽拒绝的姿态，在反复而折磨的对话里两败俱伤后才会被勉强说服；如今他依旧对陆有着无可言说的关爱和责任感，却多了一份从容平和的心情。

“我对陆的演唱也充满信心。”一织最近总能点明他内心的想法，天顿时暗暗不爽，但又说不出个所以然来，方才内心建立的阶级友谊登时灰飞烟灭，联想到一织对待陆的态度似乎从未改变过，他更是莫名火大了起来，连临走前对方微笑说“期待罗密欧与朱丽叶的双人对唱”时也只用了一个冷淡的单音节作为回应。

赶到医院时候陆还是精神奕奕，看不出有发作的迹象，注意到来人后他立即蹦下床，难掩兴奋地扯住对方的袖管要给天唱才练好的曲子。天看着他邀功似的可爱模样，忍不住想如果莎士比亚笔下的罗密欧是如此活泼端然的形象，或许又会是另一种结局。

尽管形象上与那个浪漫深情的少年有诸多出入，好在之前天已经和他对唱过所有男女主角的情歌，对于角色陆自有一套独特的见解，至少两人在年纪上堪称同龄，共同特点是年轻气盛又充满希望。

“高音不必勉强，关键是情绪变化的把控。”歌曲本身没有难度，天把剧本和乐谱摊开在病床上，陆正襟危坐认真听从对方的分析。沉溺恋爱幸福的罗密欧规劝好友放下仇恨，却亲眼目睹了他死在怀里，绝望之余愤而复仇刺死了朱丽叶的表哥，接受审判时悲痛地谴责是父辈间不可调和的矛盾造就了两人的死亡，称自己是个“罪恶的模仿者”。舞台上戏剧冲突一气呵成，演员需要在短时间内转换由喜至悲至怒的情绪波动，还有接受其他人各种纷繁杂芜的感情储备，丰富的肢体语言与此起彼伏的歌曲烘托出的情感张力，一切都在潜意识里触发了最后不可挽救的结局，剧院观众沉浸在这样的表演之下，无人会为此不动容。

“但这样一来……罗密欧的高音其实更加不可缺少了。”陆偏偏脑袋，下意识说出自己的看法。天愣了一下，他习惯了苛求自己用最敬业到忘我的姿态来表现所有演出，却忘记这样的态度也早已让陆对舞台形成根深蒂固的看法，他低头思索片刻，挑出其中几张歌单，“再来一次，我来扮演茂丘西奥。”

陆立刻举高双臂欢呼，他已经背熟了罗密欧的所有唱段，然而被困在病房的方寸之地，除了与朱丽叶的双人曲以外根本无法参与到其他组曲的训练，看着支离破碎的歌词和复杂的走位很难有融入感。尽管这一幕涉及了大部分主演及十多个群舞，但天的加入已让他喜出望外。

罗密欧的“_活着，我们都想活着，活着互相沟通和彼此尊重，活着相爱。_”强烈愿望没能阻止斗殴流血的发生，向来游戏人间的茂丘西奥捂住伤口倒在了他的怀里，在最后一刻残喘抱紧罗密欧的脸，“_我的兄弟，没有我你可怎么办？你那么脆弱，你会失去理智的_。”便睁着眼死去了，悲愤难抑的罗密欧用哭腔嘶喊出“_上帝啊，人间的生活，不过只是地狱！_”后举刀冲向了杀人凶手。

“天哥……真厉害啊。”陆扔掉假想中的匕首和天一起躺倒在地板上，胸廓线条剧烈地高低起伏着。这段对罗密欧的感情需求过于庞大，天单手撑住半边，侧转身体去查看陆的情况，却被对方一下子从下方给搂住了，天挣扎着想要直起身，陆却不肯放手，他只好贴着微热透出汗意的薄薄衣料躺在原地，听见胸腔那边传来迸搏而生动的心跳声，那是天想要为他追逐已久的生命力，“如果是天哥遇到这种事，我也会为你复仇的。”

“……不要说这么不吉利的话。”埋在胸口的声音听起来有点闷。

“我之前无法理解为什么罗密欧会在那时忘记朱丽叶，明知代价沉重却执意要以命换命。”陆笑起来像是有流水鼓动在肺腑，“现在好像终于有点明白了。”

所谓男人间生死与共的浪漫。天不知道是该替那个死得其所的兄弟感到高兴，还是要为新婚就失去丈夫的可怜姑娘感到心碎，又想到演朱丽叶恰巧也是本人，一时心情有点复杂。

“等你踏进剧场，融入角色，很多问题都会迎刃而解的。”天终于支撑住手臂，注意到压在身体下的陆已经在鼻尖处渗出一层薄密晶莹的汗，不由笑出声，双手拍了拍他因方才排练情绪激动而绯红的双颊，“好好把握这次机会，真正的舞台能给你一种全新的不一样的人生体验。”

天走到病床前把散落的文件都收拾起来，他知道陆对自己所说的话尚且懵懂不知，但自幼生活在父母经营的歌舞场，他从小就带领陆穿梭于后台的华丽戏服与奇巧道具之中，耳濡目染地模仿各色演员优雅或夸张的唱法，哪怕那只是个细小而破落的赖以温饱的场所，表演这件事也早已植根彼此的血液之中。

“天哥会想要从事相关的工作吗？”

他转过身去，注意到陆的眼眸里已然透出一股往日里没有的神采。不仅仅是对天的向往，更像某种自我价值的探索。

天竖起食指贴近唇间，无声地笑了，“也许呢。”

总彩排的当天，天感觉自己做了一场耐力持久又精疲力竭的噩梦。

他远远低估了学生会对此次音乐剧的关注程度和宣传力度，排练当天他根本就没顾及和陆说上几句关于剧目流程的话；实际上他们连一次流畅的演出都没完成。

所有参演人员全都兴奋簇拥在许久不见的主演身边，如同五百只鸭子七嘴八舌地提出各种稀奇古怪的问题，仿佛七濑陆不是个因病休学的学生而是个神秘隐退又宣布复出的巨星；其他班级来看热闹的人更是层层叠叠把剧场堵了个水泄不通，天甚至没想到原本负责陪同照料的六弥也成为了人群拥堵的罪魁祸首之一，他都忘记这个人原本就从事过模特相关的工作，更何况本人还是个行走的荷尔蒙制造仪，校园男性头号公敌。

当陆以一身蒙太古家代表色的宝蓝皮衣现身时，立即引来一阵女生们的轰动尖叫，与之形成鲜明对比的则是穿戴披肩长发和桃粉曳地长裙的天满脸容忍走出试衣间，嘈杂不堪的后台顿时有如凌晨三点的街道寂静数秒，然后集体爆发出惊天动地的狂笑、惊叹、口哨、拍手，要求合影自拍的人比比皆是，连来抽空探班的八乙女乐都忍不住拍着天的脑袋感叹“难怪表哥和帕里斯伯爵都抢着暗恋朱丽叶”，他不说倒也罢了，唯恐天下不乱的三月立即提议让乐客串原本就台词稀少的未婚夫，而乐居然还一口答应了。

可天已经没空为平白增加的人手生气了。试衣上妆，舞台节奏的踩点走位，灯光特效还有道具摆放转移，他不知道原来学生剧目竟可以混乱至此，所有大小事故琳琅满目，出人意料，各尽所能，唯有乐团的表现才能让人勉强松口气，但他即便忙到马不停蹄，突发状况还是此起彼伏，而此时已临近陆的出院时限了。

一织？社长又去了哪里？天在心里简直想破口大骂，可历年的偶像包袱和身上的淑女纱裙支撑着他。

被点名的和泉一织此时正毫无自知地拉着陆和四叶自拍中，他同样是一身缀满亮片的湖蓝尖领衬衫搭配墨青长款风衣，与发色相得益彰；而四叶身上叮当作响的金属配件和凌乱的领带系法更符合人物性格，三人刚跳完一首多人组曲，所有人都被少年意气风发的感情调动起来，陆蹦蹦跳跳地与伴舞们讨论刚才交换位置时转错方向的问题，环在纠结甩头时到底该甩几下才能跟上音乐节奏，一织注意到站在不远处的天面色不善，低头看了眼手表，才察觉到已经是晚餐时间了。

“差不多了，大家辛苦了，我请大家吃饭吧。”社长大手一挥，所有社员都得救似的齐声欢呼；文化祭前夜本来就有团聚吃饭、鼓舞士气的习惯，学生会为此还特地下拨给各社各班一笔补贴。只有天被一群人推拉着走出校园时还在绞尽脑汁地不得其解：差不多？哪里有差不多？到底是谁比较辛苦了？！

回过神来，天已经坐在山村荞麦面店里，面前堆满了各色小菜和炸物，锅碗盆碟几乎要被推出桌外。三月还抱着菜单挨个地问谁还想要追加菜肴，到六弥的地方他稍有停顿，贴心地问道，“都是日式的味道，不知道你能不能吃得惯。”

“不用担心，我妈妈就是日本人。我最喜欢日本菜！”彼此相视一笑，仿佛认识已久的模样，三月咧开嘴问道，“比可可娜还喜欢？”“impossible，可可娜是我的缪斯。”

天把目光投向对桌的四叶和逢坂，面对满桌美食的四叶依旧只钟情于国王布丁，现在吃的那份是壮五分给他的，“小壮你还会编曲吗，真厉害啊。”“想听吗？虽然只有demo版本。”从口袋里掏出的耳机线，分给一人一个的左右耳，彼此的脑袋要凑得很近才能听清。

坐在背后的陆不合时宜地插了过去，“什么东西我也要听！”被一织顺其自然地掰过了肩，“先把药水喝掉。” “我已经喝完了！”“还剩下那么多，你是打算养鱼吗？”

给陆喂药向来是件苦差事，天饶有兴致地观察着两人的斗嘴，突然意识到陆居然没有选择坐在自己身边，他用一场排练的时间自然而然融入了蒙太古的蓝色家族，而一织同样用自己的方法万无一失地去保障陆的周全。

迎宾的木门被叮铃一声推开了，街道上漏进来的清凉夜风吹散了天的头发。他下意识转过头去，却听到来人的惊呼：“送外卖的小哥！”镜片后的眼睛瞪着他，天一时脑袋有点混乱，半晌才从记忆里搜刮出一个名字：二阶堂大和。八乙女事务所的大和。

站在开放厨房的乐闻声掀起半边布帘，看到另一个男人笑了起来，“原来是龙啊，今天工作结束得真早。”

“嗯，还没谢过你之前的推荐。今天想顺便带搭档来这里吃个饭。”十龙之介也对上了天的视线，对他眨了眨眼睛，“之前有人跟我说这里有上好的泡盛酒呢。”说罢便找了张天旁边的桌子落座。

果然是熟客的设定，天暗自思忖。方才还沉浸在音乐里的壮五却第一个反应剧烈，“你们……是十龙之介前辈和二阶堂大和前辈！”他摘掉耳机线，兴奋惊喜之余又有些手足无措的拘谨，“我的叔叔给我听过你们的出道曲，是非常难能可贵的音乐。”他不吝于表达自己的欣赏之情，同时又解答起身边人的追问。这一副热切的模样天并不陌生，壮五本身就对音乐领域的人天生好感，自然要比别人多几分敏锐。

龙大概也没想到会在荞麦面店遇见粉丝，签完名后就顺势坐到了他们这一桌。听说是一群排演音乐剧的高中生，立即兴致勃勃地聊起了戏剧的各种表现形式，大家七嘴八舌纷纷向两人讨教表演经验，两人反而被后辈恭维得有些不好意思，只单说拿出平常的状态去面对观众。四叶和陆还嫌不够，缠着大和要他多透露些娱乐圈里不为人知的八卦，最爱折腾的三月不断斟满他的酒杯，一织生怕真的说出什么了不得的秘密，瞄准时机把一块竹轮塞进对方嘴里，龙开了第二瓶酒说要提前为他们的公演庆祝，壮五已经抱着瓶子晕晕乎乎地唱起了歌，乐抢了六弥的酒杯，因为他坚称在诺斯美亚自己是能喝酒的年纪了，但在店老板看来这小子只是想偷喝一口日本的酒。

陆抽空跑到天的身边来拿苹果汁，嘻嘻笑着对天咬耳朵，说大和前辈问自己有没有兴趣当偶像。天皱起眉头看他红彤彤的鼻尖和脸蛋，心想果汁也能喝醉吗。

再去瞪一眼大和，他明显有些醉醺醺，不好意思朝天笑了一下，“抱歉，之前误会你了。”说的却是外卖时把他当作其他事务所卧底的事。他拿起酒杯一口气喝光，把杯口亮向对方，算是正式道歉，随后又趴回了桌上。

电光火石间，天惊讶地发现，和泉一织和三月，四叶环，逢坂壮五，六弥凪，八乙女乐，二阶堂大和，十龙之介，再加上陆和自己。

又在一起了。

无论跨过多少不同的宇宙，擦肩而过多少次不同的缘由，还是会用各种各样的方式，宿命般的再一次集结在彼此身边。

哪怕是没有偶像团体IDOLiSH7和Trigger的牵绊，冥冥中还是会有被一根看不见的线，串连起命中注定的人，引领着他们，从陌生到熟悉，从相认到相交，密不可分。

最终走到一起。

龙跌跌撞撞越过身边的人，扯住乐的手臂念叨幸好有他的推举才顺利进入了八乙女事务所，又絮絮叨叨了一把冲绳海之子在大城市为生存挣扎拼搏不易的悲情戏码，最后为表示感谢非要和乐同台献唱一首歌，还自顾自地调出了娱乐系统里的卡拉ok模式。

乐的嘴角咧到不自然，被生拉硬拽时急中生智，把坐在最外面的天顺手也拖了上来，“你也要唱！”

“什-”

还没等他反应过来，钢琴悠扬的单键旋律里龙低沉沙哑的独有嗓音开始唱了起来。天立刻辨认出这是一首男子演唱组合的英文歌，多年前他曾经在国外读书时看到过有学生团体翻唱过这首歌。

节奏感更强烈的电子琴和鼓点翻涌着加入进来，层层攀升的律动充满了洋溢的激情，振动起所有被酒精熏陶的昏昏欲睡的浑浊空气，唤醒了对音乐最为脆弱敏感的那部分直觉。

_The sun goes down, the stars come out _ _夕阳西下 繁星涌现_

_And all that counts is here and now _ _此时此刻 最为重要_

_My universe will never be the same _ _我的宇宙变得从此不同_

_I glad you came _ _幸好有你的出现_

龙和乐自动为他让出了中间的位置，天低着头走过去，就像无数次从欢呼声与荧光棒组成的光影盛宴里走到那个属于自己独一无二的位置，呼吸一般自然。

歌声如一小簇夏夜里的烟火，在所有铺陈声音上绚烂炸开，骤然的爆发让在场所有人都不由自主打了激灵，心跳加速。他们当然从未排练过这首歌，连组合都是十秒钟前临时凑数，但是仅从眼神交汇就能默契地感知对方的意图，每个人都从容不迫地接起了唱段，无需再多语言说明，自动寻找到该独唱或是和声的部分。

_Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by the hand _ _熄灭灯火 容我牵手_

_Hand you another drink, Drink it if you can_ _浅酌美酒 酒至尽兴_

_Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away _ _能否多伴片刻 片刻时光终结_

_Away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make _ _请为我从此停步 我愿承诺为你大声说出_

_Make you glad you came _ _承诺你不虚此行 绝无辜负_

满场的人都活跃起来，跟随节奏摇摆扭动，小小铺面高潮迭起。陆坐在一群人的中间大声笑着，三月勾住他的脖颈吹起口哨，一织忍不住抖起了腿，大和醉眼朦胧地倒扣起碗，以筷为槌跟着音乐疯狂地敲击出音色来，壮五眼神迷幻地时而低声哼唱歌词、时而竭力呼喊偶像的名字，四叶拍打大腿蠢蠢欲动地踩踏节拍，六弥率先在空地上身体力行秀出一段街舞来，顿时又引来一片叫好声。

天想起自己说过的话：如果没有九条鹰匡，就没有今天的我，也没有Trigger，更没有如今的你。

不是的。他听到内心里有一个声音在拼命驳斥着。

就算没有那个男人，就算组合不复存在，他们仍会相遇，以不同的方式聚集到一起，再次成为亲密无间的朋友。

歌曲即将结束。电子音的鼓点蓦然消失，只有低低的哼唱和声组成悠长的旋律，吵闹的人群也逐渐安静下来。

天不由自主向前一步，伸出的手想要抓住些什么。他重复那句标题里的歌词，嗓音清澈地飘荡在上空。

_I glad you came_

_我庆幸有你的出现_

_I glad you came_

_幸好你来到我身边_

……幸好，你们都在我身边。

店里另一台电视声音被开到最大，娱乐新闻里正在播放一则爆炸消息。当红偶像团体Re:Vale的大神万理在演唱会上正式宣布因手伤退居幕后，以经纪人的身份介绍了一名新成员，百。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *音乐剧部分参考于法剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》01年初版，之后所有的涉及描写同理。  
*粗体字：音乐剧歌词  
*The Wanted的单曲《Glad You Came》，参考了Glee Cast翻唱版本


	5. 5

6、

所有的故事，在最初都是一样。

月光之下，其实并无新事。

当然不能忘记，那场雨，那次不期而遇，在夜晚时，吉他轻声响起，目光缠绵，使我们相信，这次是完全不同的崭新的故事。

——音乐剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》

如果天认为彩排是场噩梦，那么文化祭当天可能就是个开了单曲循环且无法退出的地狱模式加强版，并随时随地有血洗人间的先兆。

用人仰马翻，鸡飞狗跳，根本不足以形容正式公演的十分之一。前一天排练悬而未决的问题一个都没有处理，准备工作期间就开始状况频给了天相当不详的预感，不是布景画板压破洞就是关键道具找不见，或者灯光设定全部归零，主演服装不知何时被蹭到油彩，好不容易轮到给罗密欧上妆造型，大家又发现陆被六弥带领去逛其他班级的美食摊位，已经消失一个半小时。

“我没有参加过文化祭嘛。”被逮回来时距离开演只剩四十五分钟，陆看着面色铁青的朱丽叶心有余悸，试图用弱小无助的表情争辩两句，天只好转而去炮轰同样被摁在妆镜前的六弥。好在诗人的扮相相对简单，六弥穿着亮紫色的一字领泡泡袖丝绸衬衫鞠躬致歉，单膝半跪亲吻着天的手背说，“凯普莱特的淑女不应如此愁眉苦脸。” 朱丽叶的脸黑得像乌木，六弥说完还哼着歌要去剧场外与更多女粉丝合影，被天一把揪了回来。

时间过于紧急，想要再给罗密欧上临时染发剂已经来不及。化妆师摸着一缕陆的火红发丝惋惜地叹口气，“你真是个天生的叛逆者，罗密欧。”剧里为了在舞台上更好区分两家人的对立情绪分别在服装道具上使用红蓝两色，罗密欧家代表蓝色，而朱丽叶家一身为红。天听出化妆师的弦外之音，干脆说，“那就别染了，反正终归是我们家的人。”反串扮演罗密欧之母和朱丽叶奶妈的两名男生立即抱作一团假哭，“吾儿叛逆伤透我心！”饰演朱丽叶未婚夫的乐正好穿着戏服路过，心照不宣地拍拍两人的肩，“你们只是少了个儿子，我可是戴着绿帽呢。”被天直接一脚踢进幕布。

万众瞩目的音乐剧如期开演。文化祭欢迎所有相识或陌生的八方宾客，有时连其他院校的学生及老师也会来凑热闹。只能容纳八百人的学校剧场座无虚席，很多迟来的人没有座位，又从其他地方临时搬来椅子。一织看到观众席上黑压压的人头，舞台上无数夜光地标在幕布笼罩下闪出微弱光泽，身后抱着纸箱的道具组和推着整排戏服的服装组来回奔走，乐池里间或传来提琴和电子的调试音，他没来由感到一阵呼吸急促。天敏锐地捕捉到他的怯场，从背后拍拍对方的肩，“社长，演出前我们有些话要对你说。”

他带着不明所以的一织回到后台，所有演员都已经围成了圈，他们一看到来人就激动地高喊“来了来了！”更多人丢下手里的工作也凑近过来。天微笑着朝大家做了个安静的手势，转过身去看仍旧一头雾水的一织，“和泉一织同学，合唱社社长。今天是音乐剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》正式演出的日子，我们想在表演开始前开个小小的感谢会。”人群安静下来，天注意对方向来冷静自持的脸上浮现出一丝警惕的神色，“谢谢你从最初开始从没放弃过邀请我参加这部剧，谢谢你在学生会还有医院来回奔波的努力争取，谢谢你全权把舞台监督交付于我。因为有你在，我们所有人才有幸站在这里。”

“我们都不明白自己该做什么，而你就像灯塔一直在鼓舞引领着我们。”

“谢谢你信任我，让我担任音乐首席。”

“给罗密欧和朱丽叶设计礼服是我的梦想。”

“从来不知道原来音乐剧是这样制作出来的。”

“唱完歌跳完舞后再吃国王布丁是最棒的！”

“谢谢你一织，让我重新有机会回到学校。”

当陆代表众人将一捧粉百合塞到一织手里的时候，对方眼圈明显泛红了，他低下头掩饰着伸手接过花束，“……真敷衍，这不是帕里斯伯爵求婚用的花么。好歹给我去买一束真正的花啦。” 他硬撑着用玩笑话来吐槽，声音和手指却还是颤抖的。

“啊呀别哭嘛，妆都该化了。”

“好啦好啦，等会就去给你买九十九朵红玫瑰。”

“现在不哭，等下也要为罗密欧哭的。”

“谁在哭了！”

“快要上台了，赶紧围过来加油！”

所有人纷纷聚拢埋头，双手勾肩搭背起来。

“Break a leg!”

“敬校园史上最完美的文化祭！”

“合唱社万岁！”

“加——油！”

尽管开演前立下豪言壮志，待到幕布拉开灯光熄灭，该有的意外还是像六弥的怪口音，可能会迟到但从不会缺席。

天提着裙子从二楼剧场跑下后台，这已经是朱丽叶的第二场戏，因为女装而引起的短暂骚动暂且平息，背景音乐隐隐响起了蓝家三人组《世界之王》的旋律。这是全剧里最著名的曲目之一，当提琴和贝斯组成的前奏一响起，果不其然观众席就开始传来排山倒海般的欢呼声，全场都跟随强有力的节奏不约而同打起拍子。

以天的专业角度来看，这首歌的表演可谓是灾难级别。观众踩不上点的拍手影响到了乐团的发挥，四叶更是抢拍了好几处，只有到合唱部分时才勉强被一织拉了回来，舞蹈动作从中间开始就全是兴奋过头的临场发挥，最后还因为站位不准而几乎撞到了奔跑的陆，两人相视一笑，环干脆拉着他跳起了原本和女伴的舞蹈，吓得一织在副歌里的和声高音差点没上去。

天按了按额头，强迫自己冷静。他感觉有人站到了自己的身后，来探班的大和双手搭他的肩上，也和他同样关注着幕布前舞台的一举一动。

“很棒的演出吧。”他笑着轻声说出这句话，扬起眉毛朝观众席的方向做了个眼神。天愣了愣，顺着视线看到所有人都在跟随爵士鼓的乐点来回摆动身体，高声喝彩，每个人都被那种血脉贲张的蓬勃生命力所感染，攥紧了拳头想要对着天花板挥出去。

_“我们体验爱情，感悟生命，夜夜笙歌，放荡不羁。活在世上有什么好处，如果只能跪着度日；我们才不在乎什么道德，我们知道没犯任何错，我们才是世界的王！”_

描写蒙太古家三个少年嚣张而跋扈的人生态度，十八岁的他们风华正茂，耀武扬威地站在世界之巅宣称为王。也许在场的少年人都从他们身上看到自己未曾成熟却一往无前的灵魂，可以无所顾忌地大肆任性，习惯用酒精和打架去丈量棱角锐气的尺度，时间足以挥霍，死亡是太久之后的事，抬头看天空仿佛永恒，远方的地平线怎么走都还有长远的距离。

台上的四叶还在卖力地疯狂炫技，跪膝侧滑，定格慢动作，一个赛一个的高难度；而原本应该站在C位的陆则一刻不停地满场奔跑，与每个伴舞都互动着空翻下腰，仍然四平八稳地轻松拉出圆润的高音；照顾全场的一织踩踏着音乐节点，无缝连接起之字步或并合步，不露痕迹地收敛起两人的出格表演。他们的演唱并不完美，动作漏洞百出，但在音乐停止的瞬间全场压倒性的欢呼音浪震天，聚光灯下三人挥汗如雨，笑容酣畅而满足。

在一瞬间天忘记了那些条条框框的刻板规定，容忍了谬误频繁的走位和破音，默许了身上夸张的反串造型。奔跑下场的环和一织在经过他身边时同时咧开嘴，身后工作人员也爆发出一阵热烈掌声，紧随其后的陆被立即众人簇拥起来，他有点气喘却大笑着举高一只手，手掌在头顶互相碰撞时天心里默念：嗯，是最棒的《世界之王》。

剧情渐入佳境，混入舞会的罗密欧与朱丽叶一见钟情，明知隔着天沟深壑的家族世仇却仍不顾一切地相爱了，执意向诗人询问世界真理的含义，在阳台上互许终生。尽管所有人都大声嘲笑两人的天真，善良的神父却被少年爱的炽烈和恳切所打动，愿意为两人在教堂秘密证婚。  
结婚曲是全剧的高潮，同时也代表第一幕的完结。服装组为罗密欧设计了烟白的滚边衬衫做礼服，在灯下闪烁出贝母般珠光色彩，朱丽叶则是一身柔和珍珠白的花朵蕾丝刺绣裙，他们还制作了新的碎钻头冠，上场前还烫卷了靠近鬓角的两股假发。  
在弦乐器的庞大而静谧的旋律中，幕布缓慢上升，奶妈替朱丽叶褪去代表家族立场色的樱粉长外套，少女的挚爱站在神坛前向她温柔地伸出了手。  
天记得第一次在众人面前排练这首歌的时候，陆还没有开口，底下的人已经笑得倒在了地上，其他人也是拼命忍住抖动不已的肩部线条，实在不行就转过头去偷笑，歇斯底里得夸张。但当情节真正推进到这一步的时候，观众席上只传来吸气屏息的潮水般掌声，随即便安静下来，没有任何多余的声音。  
陆一开嗓便惊艳全场。虽然他对坚贞不朽的所谓爱情尚且懵懂，但天一早便知他有这样温柔盛却的能量来诠释这首歌。就像最初宇宙那混沌不清的浩瀚空间，无数飘忽如薄雾的云流凝成星团，指尖触碰到的星光落下，黑暗里最微小的原子迸裂，有什么生物破蛹而出。 

也许是为了记得你，我才从母亲的子宫睁开了眼。

_爱，是世间至臻至善之美_  
爱，是攀爬到高处，触及飞鸟的羽翼  
爱，是光阴如流瀑飞淌  
爱，是永生不息的生命，燃烧在火山中央  
爱，是最美好的事

他已经走到和陆咫尺相距的空间，每一声吐纳升息轻盈地喷在面颊。天的右手顺理成章抚上他的脸，陆便自然闭上双眼与自己额头相抵。左手顺势摸到另一边的细幼骨节，十指相握，掌心相对，彼此鼻尖温热的发肤摩挲。

天想你们还是不懂。那些指摘过或嘲笑他过于关怀陆的人怎么会懂。他们和兄弟不一样。双子是不同的。他们是一块完整的血肉，即便分开也抱在一起诞生。胚胎尚未成形，心率的脉动也已经分秒相同。

当他放弃掉七濑的名号，割舍了父母的连接，灵魂漂泊在居无定所的土地，所有看得见的和看不见的梦想都聚沙落成塔，堆叠出身不由己的形状，而陆是……陆是他唯一的家园。  
所有人都觉得是陆在依赖着天，他又何尝不是深刻眷恋着陆。他之于他，已不是简简单单一个普通说法就可以概括清楚的东西。哪怕真的只有一个“爱”字可以形容，这里面一定也会包含很多别处无法拥有的注解。

更多的乐器与和声都加入进来，营造出一种无可言喻的圣洁感，连神灵与魔鬼都不能阻止。背景里披上轻纱的女孩舞姿曼妙，象征教堂里的爱与美之神雕像也在奉上祝福。生命短暂而脆弱，爱如皎洁的昙花，在亘古的洪荒也闪出微光。

最后一重的合唱里天不由自主地提升了音高，他听到自己的声音穿透众人歌声扶摇直上，清亮地飘扬在剧院之中，之前的任何一次排练中他都没有尝试过这样的高音，但此时此刻，他对上另一双有星火燃烧的纯透眸子，果不其然陆也紧跟着跨越了一个八度，轻盈却不单薄，如同坚挺的翅膀依附其上，稳稳地落在无数和声汇集的铺垫。

天感觉到自己始终被握住的右手被再次捏紧了一下。但他不必转过头去看，他知道陆也没有，唇齿张合间唯有“爱”字感喟般轻轻吐出气息。

_“爱是刻入血脉，是另一个人坦荡的胸怀。_

_爱就是陪伴，是肩并肩承担同一种未来。”_

天退回到后台，还在因为刚才的歌曲而心脏狂跳，口干舌燥。负责快换的同学立即帮忙把那一身华美累赘的结婚礼服换回日常的红色纱裙，好多人都七嘴八舌地围绕着他说些赞叹的话，恭贺新禧的促狭声也不绝于耳。幕间暂停是难能可贵的休息时间，但他根本无暇去顾及陆的情况，第二幕的乐谱临时修改部分已经从逢坂那里传递上来，几个男生抓紧修理临时罢工的音响设备，负责道具的同学正在大骂忘记把使用过的物品归还原位的人，一织和环紧张准备下一首要表演的歌曲，刚才又发生了有人忘记歌词的意外。

第二幕朱丽叶和罗密欧会彼此错开大段戏份，等大部分主演都重回舞台，一个人坐在休息室的天才得以有喘口气的机会。等到他整理完妆容和裙裾走出去时，情节已经推进至两家人剑拔弩张的对峙局面，罗密欧为复仇刺死了朱丽叶的表哥而遭到城主流放，一时沸反盈天的争执和哭闹不绝于耳。

在这里他设计了一小段罗密欧短暂的退场，目光搜寻间果然看到陆坐在后台的椅子上休息，刚刚结束的两首歌让他情绪起伏得厉害，额头的细密汗水晶莹发亮，抢妆员拿着粉扑追了过来，指引他赶紧前往另一处上场通道。陆也发现了天，他们飞快交换了下眼神，嘴里无声地比出口型：还好吗？我没事。别勉强自己。天哥也是。

天点点头，调整情绪转身奔上二层舞台，提着裙摆直接就跑进了追光灯下，看到躺在血泊中的提伯尔特迅速进入角色，凄厉地哭出了声。

音乐剧已经开演了两个小时，大多数仍旧在场的演员疲惫不堪，最初在后台的嬉笑打闹听不到了，有过演出经验的天勉强还算轻松，一织濒临嘶哑的嗓子在独唱后几乎就说不出话。提前下戏的环和探班的龙主动负担起照顾陆的责任，六弥总算体现出自己的专业来，药剂和呼吸器都已准备齐全，但是陆坚持说只剩下一首歌，要圆满而无遗憾地留到谢幕。

匆忙从流放之地归来的罗密欧错过了神父的书信，在看到身躯冰凉的朱丽叶时悲痛欲绝，毫不犹豫饮下了毒药；然而午夜钟声敲响之后，命运的阴差阳错从少女从假死状态苏醒过来，满心期待的朱丽叶睁开眼却只看到殉情而亡的爱人，无助之余也拔出罗密欧的刀剑，决绝地再次选择了自杀。

典型的浪漫主义式悲剧。天第一次读到这个结局很是不屑，觉得男女主角简直蠢得无药可救，根本无法理解他们头脑发昏的热恋和自以为是的悲情。但当他真正代入角色，最初只是颤栗着嗓音的低声试探，难以置信地摇晃起尚留有余温的躯体，那句“回答我！”的爆发瞬间带出了撕心裂肺的哭腔。

天鹅之歌的最终曲，《朱丽叶之死》。

眼前视野被水雾模糊了视线。以为抛却所有就能换取自由，为何却只能得到无可挽回的死局。心底蔓延起湖水般冰冷的绝望，轻易就没过了头顶。然而牙齿打颤的同时又疯狂点燃起不甘的愤怒火焰，满腔的恨意顷刻间冲破泪水的牢笼。到底是为了什么相爱的人无法在一起？为了什么接连有年轻无辜的生命因此牺牲？为了什么需要以死抗争才能换取家族的和解？

_难道我还有选择的权利，当你爱的人为你而死；_

_不要试图理解我们，也不要从我这里寻求答案。_

_或许你们会感到悲伤，但我已经受够了苦难！_

_我把仇恨留给你们，请让我远离这一切。_

_明天太阳照常升起，而今夜，我为爱而死。_

愤懑难平的朱丽叶。在后世很多关于这部戏剧的衍生里，朱丽叶始终是一个因爱殉道的唯美符号，很少会有作品描写出如此剧烈反抗的意识。愤怒对天来说，是陌生的情绪。他仿佛天生会对他人产生悲天悯人的理解，用自己最柔软的方式，自然地去接受了所有言不由衷的阴暗和堕落。哪怕是面对九条鹰匡，面对陆锲而不舍的追问，八乙女乐咄咄逼人的透彻，他也从未在两方的世界作出偏袒；他并不是在维护那个男人的痴狂，只是靠一种本能，坚持着他人生存的理由。

高高举起的刀刃在聚光灯下亮出耀眼的金属色，撞到腹部时天想自己过于用力了，这当然是一件能够伸缩的道具，但他确信明天那里的皮肤会留下戳伤的淤青。属于他的唱段已经完结，音乐还在婉转地绵延着，先是安静波动的单簧管，最后只剩下小提琴如泣如诉拖出尾音，仿佛有华美的锦帛被缓慢地撕裂，就像朱丽叶逐渐消弭散尽的生命。

原来还是会被忿恨的感情传染到，躺在罗密欧身边的天如释重负吐出口气。也许是刚才想到了不属于这个宇宙的人，脑海里突然浮现出陆的那句“永远都是一个带走了家人的骗子”。那么恨之切骨的咬牙切齿，又要用干涸至沙哑的嗓音去呼唤心口那粒朱砂痣。

这大概就是至亲被剥夺后却无能为力的心境吧。天闭上眼睛把脸微微转向内侧，冰凉的石板在他身下散出寒气，与他肌肤相贴的人却是无可比拟的温暖。陆的手臂微微打开，天倒下时便自然就枕了过去，就好像他无数次背过身去，却始终有一双手臂在追逐着等待着，哪怕暂时无法理解。

之后的剧情还有两首合唱。天觉得很累，只想躺在那里静静等待落幕。他突然察觉出陆缓慢地移动着，以为是陆想要调整被压到麻木的手臂，于是配合对方把身体侧得更靠里一些，同时祈祷观众不会注意到他俩的小动作。可陆非但没有抽走手，反而转过来把另一条手臂也压了上来。他感觉到自己被陆拥进了怀里，呼吸的热气舔舐着他的颈项。

“谢谢。”

在全场温柔浩瀚的盛大尾曲里，陆的声音微不可闻，如同叹息，几欲要糅进他的肌理，皮肉和骨血。

那个瞬间天恍惚有流泪的冲动。原来那些年他以为的跋梁涉渭，历战经荒，自己不过只是矛盾而煎熬的辜负者。可他又是何其幸运，陆之于他言听计从的迷信，他之于陆有恃无恐的放纵，无不印证着彼此儿时最朴素的心愿。他执拗而怀疑地走过漫长的路，答案原来就在身边，无论是作为高中生的七濑天还是Trigger的九条天，他的内心从来就没有改变。

他听见身后传来无数掌声，喝彩声，和渐退渐远的旋律汇成悠长的声响，所有的灯光都在头顶被炽热地打开，隔着眼帘也能感受到刺目的亮度。他提醒自己不能睡着，眼皮却沉得抬不起。

终于是要结束了。

结束了。

尾声

天是被一阵猛烈的拍门声给惊醒的。

回过神的时候八乙女乐已经冲进来把他从床上拖了起来，亮着时间的手机屏幕几乎要怼在他的脸上，“臭小鬼，要迟到了！”

天被吵得有点头疼，下意识摸了摸身边，“……罗密欧？”

“还没睡醒？”此刻乐的声音听起来格外暴躁。天这才环顾了下四周。冷淡的素色装修风格，棉布靠椅，灰麻床单。没错，是Trigger的合租公寓。

“你今天是该去排练《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，赶快起床！”乐驾轻就熟掀掉他的被单，一双大手压着他的脑袋揉乱了一头毛，“记得别跟IDOLiSH7的和泉一织吵架啊。”走出去的时候似乎还在嘀咕着队长难做人之类的话。

天像是完全没有听到，他怔怔盯着木架上JIMA最佳新人赏，B&W魔幻音乐季男子组优胜，MOP最具话题性艺人，还有每一张单曲的封面海报，巡回演唱会的宣传单，主演电视剧的蓝光圆盘，舞台剧的定妆照及纪念场刊。他摸到自己的手机，看到上面有十几条陆的未读短信，用满屏的颜文字和动画表情认真地反驳着自己做偶像和九条鹰匡没有任何关系。

天逐字逐句地翻到底部全部看完，低头想了想，在对话框里编辑回复，点击发送。

门外又隐约传来龙在喊他吃饭的声音，天附和着匆匆把手机扔回床上就跑了出去。

屏幕暗了又亮，发件人为陆的短信在首页接连跳出好几条。

“真的吗？！”

“那说好了，正月的时候我和爸爸妈妈在家里等你哦！”

“不来的是小狗”

“[小兔子转圈] [小兔子转圈] [小兔子转圈]”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *黑体字为音乐剧歌词  
*天的短信是“今年过年我会回家”  
*部分角色：  
罗密欧 – 七濑陆  
班伏里奥 - 和泉一织  
茂丘西奥 - 四叶环  
朱丽叶 – 九条天  
帕里斯伯爵（未婚夫） – 八乙女乐  
诗人 - 六弥凪

**Author's Note:**

> *音乐剧部分参考于法剧《罗密欧与朱丽叶》01年初版，之后所有的涉及描写同理
> 
> *粗体字：音乐剧歌词；下划线：戏剧台词


End file.
